A Strange, Strange Day Indeed 2
by Gothicthundra
Summary: 6th Year. Ron and Hermione decide to use a love potion as an April Fools joke on Harry. Sadly it backfires and now Draco must deal with a love sick Harry. But will their prank backfire.


This came into my head after I was done with the first one. Then **"Secret Society of Rats**" asked for one... so here you go.

**A Strange, Strange Day Indeed 2**

It was the last day of March and Hermione was visiting Ron in the hospital wing, he was getting out today. Harry was already in there, due to his Quidditch injury. He gave a wave to Hermione as he left and she sat on the edge of Ron's bed. Hermione watched Harry leave, and an idea popped in her already filled head.

"Ron, tomorrow's April Fools right." stated Hermione.

"Well, yeah. . . Hermione, what is that look?" asked Ron.

"Harry's been really down lately and I heard him talking about jokes and stuff. Why don't we play one on him." said Hermione.

"Like what?" asked Ron, perking up.

"Okay, so we'll need Romilda." said Hermione, and the two where off.

The two had planned to slip Harry some of Romilda's love potion with a blonde hair of Lavender Brown. This worked in favor two ways, Ron could get rid of Lavender for a day because she'd want to avoid Harry. Then they could also have a great April Fool's trick on Harry. The next day they held the blonde hair over the jar of potion and dropped it. It missed and floated off in the empty potion's class with the draft. Ron ran after it and came back with a blonde hair.

"It floated on that desk." said Ron, dropping it in.

"Funny, I thought her's was a little darker than that. Oh well. Come on." said Hermione.

Harry was enjoying his Saturday morning, but he was getting hungry and headed down to lunch. He put his map away as he walked into the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione where sitting in their usual spot. He sat next to Ron and reached for one of the sandwiches. Ron stopped him and handed him the last of the ham sandwiches.

"Thank. Exactly what I wanted." said Harry, reaching for some mustard.

"Harry, there's already some on their." said Hermione, with a smile.

"Thanks guys. So what are we doing today?" asked Harry taking a big bite.

"I don't know. What about you? Any ideas?" asked Ron with a grin as Harry's eyes began to glaze.

"Yeah... actually." Harry felt warm and then iced. He looked around the Great Hall and right passed Lavender.

"Hermione. . . why is he looking passed her?" asked Ron.

"Are you sure it was Lavender's hair you picked up?" asked Hermione.

"Well..."

"Ron?"

"There was like a piece on the desk and on the floor. . . and I just grabbed it."

"So, that could be any blonde in potions." said Hermione, hand on her forehead.

"Maybe Harry will meet someone new." said Ron with a shrug.

"Harry? What are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"To Draco." said Harry in a dazed look.

"What are the odds of that?" asked Ron as Hermione glared at him.

Draco sat at the Slytherine table in a blank way. He was just about to run to talk to Myrtle when he felt someone grab his arm and half the Slytherine table drop their spoons and forks. He looked down at the head on his shoulder and saw bright green eyes and glasses. Draco felt his eyes grow three times their normal size.

"Hello my love." said Harry, as though he where Draco's slave.

"Potter! You have two seconds to remove your person from mine. Then I will kill you." said Draco.

"But why?" asked Harry, clinging tightly to Draco.

"I swear... I am going to... are you crying?" asked Draco, eyes wide.

"Your so mean to me Draky." said Harry, eyes watering.

"What the heck is wrong with... Damn that Romilda." said Draco, his face going from disturbance to anger.

The people in the Great Hall had now begun to stare at the two. Draco thought for a moment and then went to slowly back away from the table. This could have worked if Harry still hadn't had his arms locked around his arm. He looked over at the Gryffindor, hoping to attract Weasel and Mudblood to the scene. Hermione in question was slapping Ron, and Ron was trying to run.

"Your causing a scene." growled Draco.

"Maybe then you'll take time to appreciate me." yelled Harry.

"I think I'm going to be ill." said Crabbe to Goyle, who nodded.

"I think it's sweet." said Zabini, eating his sandwich.

"..." was the response from the Slytherines.

"I-Im... going to... uh... sit... by the Gryffindors now." said Zabini, and he ran.

"Potter... let's talk elsewhere." said Draco.

"Not until you say my name properly." Harry had long stopped his tear effect, and sat there bitterly.

"Fine... lets go talk... H-H... uh... damn.. H-Harry." said Draco as if he'd just eaten something rather nasty.

"..."

"Harry, lets go... now."

"No."

"What?"

"Change your tone." said Harry, looking at his spare hand.

"Harry, let us... please, go outside." said Draco, the people where now gathering.

"Okay." said Harry, who happily jumped up and grabbed Draco's hand.

"Can you not do that?" asked Draco, yanking his hand away, but to no avail.

"But why Draky."

"And not call me that... ever...ever... again."

"But..."

"Be silent..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"!!"

"..."

"Why are you just looking at me!?" yelled Draco as they left the castle.

"..."

"Are you seriously not talking because I told you so."

"..." Harry Nodded.

"... You can talk... I guess."

"Okay." said Harry, clinging to Draco's arm.

"Please, stop doing that."

"No."

"You'll shut up when I tell you too, but you wont let go of me?" asked Draco.

"Yes." said Harry, eyes glossed over.

Draco stood there, glaring at Harry. Harry smiled stupidly at him and continued to cling to Draco. Draco looked at the castle, he, for the first time, wished he had school. He actually had a weekend of this hell... at least it was only a few hours. He could beat Harry up, heck give him over to Voldemort. Just a few ideas that popped into his stressed and demented head.

"I think your hair looks better when its not sleeked back." said Harry, walking with Draco.

"Why don't you go somewhere for a while. . . absence makes the heart grow fonder." said Draco.

"That was rather corny. . ." said Harry, with a dazed smile.

"Yeah... I know. How about you go or I'll punch you." said Draco, he had low tolerance.

"Why so you can go by your precious Pansy." said Harry, jealously all over his face.

"How the hell did you deal with this. . . was I this annoying?" asked Draco.

"Worse." giggled Harry.

"What can I do with you?" asked Draco, looking around.

Harry giggled.

"Now I'm a little creeped out by what I said." stated Draco.

"Why are we walking to the forest?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to bury you alive." said Draco calmly.

"Your so silly Draky." Harry clung to him more, "and handsome."

"Seriously. I'm going to kill you." said Draco.

"Well at least it'll be by you and not Voldy." said Harry with that slave look again.

"He's a nightmare indeed." said Draco with a shutter, "Fenrir's worse."

"Finrir?"

"Evil were... nothing." said Draco, eyes wide and looking away.

"MALFOY! BRING HARRY BACK HERE!" Ron and Hermione where running across the grounds towards them.

"Damn. My plans foiled." said Draco with a bored tone.

"What do you think your doing with him?!" yelled Ron, Hermione had her fists out.

"I'm going to take him in the woods and have my way with him," said Draco in a casual and sarcastic tone.

"!!"

"!!"

"... sounds fine to me!" said Harry, putting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"UccK... can you not lean on me." said Draco, "Arm thing... I've gotten over... but if you try to cuddle again I'll beat you bloody."

"Harry, come on. We're going to take you to Slughorn." said Hermione.

"This April Fool's joke has gone way too far." said Ron.

"It was your fault you put Draco's hair in." growled Hermione.

"It was your idea in general." said Ron.

"Wait? You two did this to him?" asked Draco in shock.

"He wasn't supposed to go after YOU." said Hermione.

"Well. . . I don't want to go with you." said Harry.

"Harry, your coming with us, lets go." said Ron, now yanking Harry's arm.

"Harry, I don't want you to talk them anymore." said Draco, with an evil smirk.

"But... But..."

"Harry."

"But its Ron and Hermione, their my best friends..." said Harry.

"But Harry my pet, they want to hurt you. I don't want to see you hurt." said Draco, putting his arm around Harry and putting on a caring façade.

"Really?" asked Harry, eyes lighting up.

"Yes, and you don't need friends who want to hurt you. You need me. I care for you." said Draco.

"Malfoy, get stuffed. Come on Harry. He's lying to you." said Ron, Hermione was now helping him pull harry.

"Will you stop pulling his arm." said Draco, he was enjoying this, "Besides. What kind of friends, slip their so called Best Bud, a love potion as a joke."

"Yeah." said Harry, clinging closer to Draco.

"Malfoy, will you knock it off. This is crazy." said Hermione.

"No its not. It's called being concerned for my fellow classmate." said Draco, smirking as if he'd won a million gallions.

"What is going on out here!" Snape had come over to the yelling.

"Malfoy won't let go of Harry." growled Ron, glaring at Draco.

"Harry. Do you want to go with them?" asked Draco.

"No. I want to stay here with you." said Harry, trying to free himself from Ron.

"Will you let go of him." said Draco, helping to yank Harry.

"..." Snape looked at the scene before him in disturbance.

Harry was now a rag doll. On one end Harry had his arms clung tightly round Draco, who had grabbed Harry around the middle. On the other, Ron and Hermione had grabbed onto Harry's legs. Snape didn't know what was going on, and somehow he didn't want too.

"LET ME GO!"

"HARRY!! YOUR NOT THINKING CLEARLY!"

"GET OFF HIM, MALFOY!"

"YOU!"

"STOP IT!" yelled Snape, who now had frozen them, "What is going on?!"

"We pulled a prank on Harry." said Ron.

"Some prank." said Malfoy with a sneer, "He'd rather be by me than you. Did you think of the consequences at all."

"It wasn't meant to be you." growled Hermione.

"GET OFF OF ME!" yelled Harry, from where he was frozen in midair.

"Granger, Weasley. Unless there's something more to this story. I am not forcing Potter to be around you if he chooses not to." said Snape as he unfroze them, "Let go of Potter. Everyone."

The three let go of Harry at the same time. Harry ended up falling on Draco, who bent double by the fact Harry's weight yanked on his neck. Draco pulled Harry off of him and stood up straight. Ron and Hermione, looked at Snape and then at Harry. If they admitted to the potion, they could be expelled for sure. Especially if it was to Snape. They had no choice but to give up for now. At dinner, this would all be over. They just had to keep an eye on Malfoy and Harry.

A few hours later, Draco was actually enjoying the company. He'd even managed to get Harry to stop clinging to him. It was lunch time and Harry was cutting up his food for him and feeding him. It was brilliant. The Slytherine's had stopped questioning and decided to except it, the rest of the school however... where furious with Ron and Hermione and not even him.

"Harry, how about some more grapes." suggested Draco happily.

"Whatever you want my love." said Harry cheerfully.

"Draco. You are aware that your head is currently in Potter's lap?" asked Goyle.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." said Draco.

"What about your job?" asked Crabbe.

"On Break." Draco waved his hand calmly.

"Your enjoying this WAY to much." said Zabini in annoyance.

"I have a servant who does my bidding and it's my enemy. I find it hilarious." said Draco as Harry gave him another grape.

"What are you going to do when it wears off?" asked Pansy angrily.

"That's why I'm fully enjoying this." said Draco with a smirk.

"You know Potter didn't make you feed him, carry his stuff, or command you to do errands for him. Why are you doing it to him?" asked Zabini.

"Because Potter's an idiot... I'm not." said Draco happily.

"Just because Snape got in the way, doesn't mean we're letting you get away with this." said Hermione as she and Ron came up to the group.

"Will you two bugger off." growled Harry, who was happily reading to Draco now.

"Thank you Harry." said Draco with a smirk.

"Your welcome Draky." said Harry with a grin.

"Harry, look at yourself." said Hermione, "Your reading a book to Draco MALFOY."

"I am aware of my loves name and of what I'm doing. Do I look stupid to you?" asked Harry.

"At this point, yes." said Ron, who Hermione then whacked.

"Come Harry, let's go to the library. I have a report that I need you to do." said Draco getting up.

"Right away my love." said Harry, jumping up.

"I don't like what this is doing to Draco." said Goyle shaking his head.

"Me either." said Zabini.

"It's consumed him. It's as if he depends on Harry as his servant... and its only been a few hours." said Pansy.

"Will you guys help us get this over with?" asked Hermione, Ron went pale.

"You mean get Potter back to normal, as to make Draco knock it off?" asked Crabbe.

"Yeah." said Hermione.

"So break our friends iced heart of hatred and fear?" asked Goyle.

"Uhm... sure."

"So break his spirit and ruin the only thing that's made him happy all year?"

"I... guess."

"Sure." they all said.

"Hermione, let's be glad we don't have friends like that." said Ron.

"Yeah." said Hermione, glaring at Ron.

"Not the Lavender thing again." sighed Ron.

Draco walked too the library happily. How amusing it was to have Harry Potter, his rival, carrying his books and doing his bidding. To be honest, he loved it. He got complements, affection, and his enemy to pretty much bow down to him. He could tell the potion was wearing off sooner then planned. Harry was starting to become more mellow and less hyper.

"You know Harry, I was thinking. We should talk."

Dinner time came and Ron and Hermione waited for Draco and Harry. All their attempts had failed, but now the potion would wear off. As they waited, mostly in slight fear, they looked over at the Slytherine's. They had been trying to get their attention for some time, because Harry and Draco where already over there. Together.

"I thought you said you little prank would only last until dinner?" asked Neville, glaring at the two.

"It should wear off any minute." said Hermione.

"It better." muttered a very acid looking Ginny.

The two went over there to see that the situation hadn't really changed. Draco had his arm around Harry, who was talking about Quidditch with him. Harry seemed to be very hyper again and was clinging to Draco, who seemed not to care much. Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson all glared at the two.

"Oh hi guys, want to sit down?" asked Harry happily, "Draco said we could be friends again."

"I think it's only fair." said Draco giving the duo a smile, "Didn't you say it was supposed to wear off by now?"

"Yes, it was..." Hermione was watching Harry.

"Maybe something went wrong with the potion." muttered Ron.

"If something did go wrong, what would happen?" asked Crabbe.

"Hermione?"

"Granger?"

"What would happen?"

"... It could last longer." said Hermione, opening a book.

"I can deal with that." said Draco, "He's dead useful and I don't mind the company."

"We need to get him an antidote now. If it goes passed and hour of its expiration, it could become permanent." said Hermione.

"No." said Draco.

"Draco, this has gone on long enough." snapped Pansy.

"No. I-I like him. He's mine and you cant have him back." snapped Draco with a crazed look.

"Someone's lost their cool." said Zabini.

"What do you mean you like him?!" yelled Pansy.

"Don't you yell at my Draky!" Harry yelled at her.

"He's not some pet you can keep Draco!" yelled Pansy.

"No I'm not. He's my boyfriend!" yelled Harry.

"Shut Up! Your under a stupid spell."

"I am not you harpy!"

"Love, ignore her." said Draco in a soothing manor.

"She yelled at you." said Harry, in a cuddling voice.

"It's okay."said Draco in an equal cuddling voice.

"Nope... Now I'm sick." said Crabbe, who's face had turned an awful shade of green.

"Malfoy, what the hell?" asked Ron.

"I told you, he's mine. Now bug off Weasley." said Draco, putting his arm tightly around Harry who was leaning on him.

"Hermione! Harry is like his bi..." Hermione clamped her hand over Ron's mouth as Snape walked by.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter... stop cuddling in public." said Snape calmly, and then took a double take. "Malfoy? Potter? Cuddle?"

"There trying to take me away from my Drakykins, Professor." said Harry.

"Tell them to leave me and my boyfriend alone." said Draco.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed today. ... I just knew it." muttered Snape and he walked off shaking his head.

"Harry, Mr. Malfoy... you antics are disturbing the peace. Can you explain how and why?" asked Dumbledore, "I've had complaints."

"They are trying to come between me and my love." said Harry, glomped tightly to Draco.

"And as I told them... he's mine and they can't have him!" Draco yelled at the people around him.

"Aww, how sweet. But do try to keep it down a bit. Ron, Hermione... leave them alone." said Dumbledore and he walked off.

"..."

"..."

"Did... Dumbledore..."

"Yes, yes he did just approve of us." said Harry happily, "See I told you we'd be okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too," and two continued to cuddle, Crabbe ran off to the bathroom.

Ron was very pale, Hermione seemed to be at a breakdown point, Pansy was furious, Goyle was just staring blankly, and Zabini... Zabini was making a pretty sign that said 'Draco + Harry Love' and giving it to them... Everyone stared at him.

"Thank you for your support." said Draco, taking the sign.

"It is the best I can do. I was not fully prepared for this." said Zabini, making more.

"You make me sick." growled Pansy, who was almost in tears.

"Malfoy. Please. We need to get him the antidote." Hermione was pleading.

"Why? So he can be unhappy, sad, angry, and depressed all the time?" asked Draco.

"Malfoy, we're not kidding. . . please!" said Ron, he was getting desperate, there was only twenty minutes left.

"Why should I go with you? You gave me the potion... which I'm glade you did. I realized how much I care for Draco. You where right about that obsession Ron. I just didn't realize why I was doing it." said Harry, giving Draco that slave look again.

"Harry, we're sorry. Really sorry. Please! You have to come with us." said Hermione.

"Draco, let him go... this is... this is too much. Besides he'll remember this... wont he?" asked Zabini.

"I thought you supported us?" asked Draco.

"I do... but love potions don't let the true feelings out... I should know." Zabini shuttered.

"Harry, we're sorry. Just come with us, please?" Ron and Hermione where on their knees at this point.

"WHY are you sorry?" asked Harry.

"Because the prank was evil and wrong and we've learned our lesson. Please come with us." begged Hermione.

"Also, we should have never let it get this far and we're scared of you loosing your fragile sanity." stated Ron.

"So I should give up Draky for two people who thought it was funny to play with my unstable emotions?" asked Harry, his cuddle voice replaced by anger.

"I know its a horrible request in your state of mind right now, but Harry... please?" begged Ron.

Harry and Draco where now sitting almost a foot from each other, and both held an evil smile. Harry started to laugh, as did Draco. This left everyone confused and disturbed. Zabini looked at his pictures and threw them away over his shoulder. Harry stopped laughing, and his voice was back to normal.

"That was a great idea Malfoy." said Harry.

"I know Potter." said Draco, eyes watering, "But if you ever call me Drakykins again..."

"Never. But if you call me Love or pet again. I'll kill you." said Harry.

"You... Your okay?" asked Ron.

"It wore off a few hours ago. Draco had a brilliant idea fro my revenge. I thought it's be amusing." said Harry.

"I just wanted him to be my servant willingly for a while. It was pretty amusing." said Draco.

"April Fools!" yelled the two.

"You have to admit... What are you all doing with those wands?"

"Potter... I think we should... FLEE!!"

Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Crabbe stood by the door at this moment. They watched the chaos unravel in the Great Hall, and Snape muttering to themselves. Days like these, made Hogwarts amazing. Then the aftermath made it hilarious. They began to take bets on who was going to win or fall first. It had been a very strange day indeed.

**END**


End file.
